


You May Still Survive This

by 14Doctors



Series: The Infinity Stones [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors
Summary: Asgard was beautiful but Steve was unsure how to return the reality stone when it was supposed to be sludge.





	You May Still Survive This

Steve wasn’t sure what he expected landing on Asgard. It was beautiful, the towering golden architecture of the castle and bright colours visible out the widow took his breath away. He grabbed the reality stone turning it over in his hand, he had no idea how to return it nor did he want to given how that ended.  
“I wasn’t expecting another.” He turned quickly at the soft voice. The voice belonged to an older woman dressed up in extravagant clothing with a soft expression staring at Mjolnir. This was probably Thor's mother. He wasn’t sure whether to bow but decided against it.  
“What do you mean ma’am?” He was still polite, she was his friends' mother and a queen besides. She smiled as gestures for him to join her. 

Together they walked through the hallways and into a garden. The garden was as beautiful as the rest of the city he could spend all day here.  
“So tell me, how did you come to obtain Mjolnir?” He jumped slightly having forgotten she was there. He answered honestly but carefully, he didn’t want to screw the timeline up too much.  
“I’m friends with Thor, he let me fight with it”  
“And it deemed you worthy.” She hummed softly. “I assume you’re here to return what Thor and his raccoon friend took?”  
“You’re correct, though I’m not sure how to return one.”  
“And what would that be?” Steve opened his hand and showed her the stone. She gasped and stepped back. He closed his hand and let it drop to his side.  
“The Aether,” She whispered as if scared someone would overhear.  
“Yes, that’s why I’m uncertain as to what to do with it.” 

She thought for a moment as they walked through the garden in silence.  
“I can put it in the treasury but based on your face you don’t think that would be a good idea.” Steve was grimacing though he tried not to, Thor’s stories of how easy it was to retrieve things from it, Loki having done it twice, did not fill him with confidence. He shook his head.  
“No ma’am, Thanos is still out there looking for them and no offence but the treasury has proven to be...easily accessible.” Frigga laughed but didn’t dispute it. 

She stopped walking and held her hand out. Steve dropped the stone into her palm gently and her hand tightened around it.  
“I will keep this from Malekith for the time then hide it from Thanos, will that do?”  
“I hope so ma’am, be careful.”  
“Thank you, captain Rogers” Steve raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t told her his name. She just smiled and he dropped it as an Asgardian thing. He went to leave before remembering and holding Mjolnir up.  
“What do I do with this?” She laughed and waved him off.  
“Just drop it, I’ll call Thor to come collect it.” She had a smirk on her face that reminded him of Loki, he clearly took after his mother. He nodded with an answering smirk and after dropping the hammer activated the watch.


End file.
